Monopoly FR
by Liliana Derevko
Summary: Qu'arriveraitil si certains membres d'Atlantis jouaient au Monopoly? Léger Schweir. Traduction de la fanfic du même nom écrite par Athenaktt.


**Disclamer de l'auteur : **I do not own _Stargate: Atlantis_ nor do I own the _Monopoly _game. But I do love both very much.**   
**

**Note de l'auteur : **_Okay I wrote this fic just for fun. This spawned from eavesdropping on my younger cousins playing Monopoly. Also in my defense, I actually sat down and played a round of Monopoly by myself (sad but true) in order to write this fic, and the fact that Teyla was thrown in jail five times was not my doing it was all in the dices. Enjoy!  
I also finally took the time to revise this again, for any typos and errors I may have missed. I'm sure there are still some that my Beta, Astrochick, and I manage to miss even after proofreading this a whole bunch of times.  
And I want to thank everyone for all the reviews! I didn't expect the response I got for the fic, and I'm happy a lot of people enjoyed it. Thanks again!_

_-----_

**Disclamer de la traductrice : **Stargate Atlantis ne m'appartient pas et je ne suis pas payée ni pour écrire, ni pour traduire.

**Note de la traductrice : **Ceci est ma toute première traduction, alors soyez indulgent! Je suis tombée sur cette fanfiction par hasard, en me trompant de langue quand j'ai fait une recherche sur ce site. Je l'ai lu et elle m'a tout de suite plu. J'ai donc décidé de la traduire, avec l'accord de l'auteur Athenaktt. La version originale en anglais est disponible ici : qu'elle vous plaira. Amusez vous bien en la lisant.**  
**

**------ **

**MONOPOLY**

Après un dur jour de reconnaissance, marqué par le fait d'échapper au Wraiths ou aux espions Genii, tout ceux qui étaient de repos passaient leur journée à s'amuser ou se relaxer. Vu que tous les scientifiques étaient des bourreaux de travail, la plupart d'entre eux passaient leur temps enfermés dans leurs labos, travaillant jusqu'à ce que leurs têtes explosent. En temps normal, John serait allé dans sa chambre pour lire, cherchant le calme, plutôt que de se faire botter les fesses à l'entraînement. Mais ce soir, c'était différent. Ce soir, John avait une mission. Une mission qui consistait à aller voir le Docteur Weir, muni d'une grande boîte rectangulaire, et de lui faire dire « oui »

Elisabeth ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et trouva John, debout devant elle, souriant.

- Major Sheppard, puis-je vous aider ? demanda t-elle en regardant la boîte qu'il avait dans les mains.

- Vous ne devinerez jamais ce que j'ai trouvé, dit-il avec une lueur enfantine dans les yeux.

- Je devine que ça à quelque chose à voir avec la boîte que vous tenez, répondit-elle en le regardant suspicieusement.

- Ce n'est pas juste une boîte.

Puis il retourna celle-ci de façon à ce qu'Elisabeth puisse voir le couvercle. Dessus, on pouvait voir de grandes lettres rouges et blanches ainsi qu'un vieil homme rigolard, les bras tendus, portant un chapeau et une canne.

- Vous avez trouvé un Monopoly dans la Cité ? demanda Elisabeth, surprise.

- Ouais. L'un des scientifiques l'a apporté dans ses effets personnels.

- Intéressant…

- J'ai trouvé ça étrange au début puis je me suis demandé si vous faisiez quelque chose. Voulez vous venir jouer ?

-Vous voulez jouer à un jeu de société ? questionna Elisabeth.

- Ce n'est pas uniquement un jeu de société. C'est le Monopoly, c'est un classique, répondit John.

- Et vous me proposez de jouer au Monopoly…avec vous ?

- Ouais. Moi, vous, McKay, Beckett, Teyla, Ford, Zelenka et Grodin.

- Vous savez que vous n'avez pas besoin d'une huitième personne pour jouer.

- Ce sera plus amusant s'il y a plus de monde.

- Vous savez combien de temps ça va durer avec huit joueurs ?

- Quelques heures, répondit John.

- Quelques heures si nous sommes chanceux, marmonna Elisabeth.

- Alors, vous venez ?

- Savez vous que Rodney et Radek étaient ici un peu plus tôt ? dit-elle en croisant les bras.

- Ouais, c'est pourquoi il m'ont envoyé cette fois.

Le Docteur Weir plissa les yeux et observa l'expression inchangée de John.

- Alors, vous venez ? essaya t-il encore.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous essayiez de m'entraîner dans un jeu de société alors que nous devrions rester sur nos gardes et défendre Atlantis contre les Wraiths.

- Trop de travail et pas assez de divertissements font de John un garçon ennuyeux, répondit-il avec un petit sourire en coin. Allez, Atlantis ne va pas couler uniquement parce que vous avez décidé de jouer à un jeu de société pendant quelques heures. De toute façon, nous serons dans la salle de conférence. Si quelque chose se passe mal, nous serons tout près de la Porte.

- C'est rassurant. Attendez une seconde, la salle de conférence ? Vous avez choisi la salle de conférence comme salle de jeu ?

- Ouais, c'est la seule salle qui peut accueillir confortablement huit personnes et de plus, la table est octogonale, et c'est parfait. Alors, vous venez ? demanda t-il encore, persuadé que la troisième fois serait la bonne.

Elisabeth soupira. Il l'avait encore fait. Elle l'avait de nouveau laissé la persuader de faire quelque chose de complètement ridicule.

- Bien, mais je prends la voiture de course, dit-elle finalement.

- Je voulais la voiture de course, répondit John

- Je sais, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil avant de se diriger vers la salle de conférence.

John la rejoignit en courant.

- Que voulez vous dire par « je sais » ?

- Je sais que vous aimez les grandes roues, le football américain et tout ce qui va plus vite que 200 kilomètres par heure, dit-elle avec un sourire. Je peux comprendre pour le football et pour tout ce qui va à plus de 200 kilomètres heure, mais pourquoi les grandes roues ?

- Les grandes roues, c'est amusant, surtout lorsqu'on est tout en haut. C'est comme si vous voliez, explique John.

- C'est comme les grands huit, non ?

- Pas exactement. Sur les grands huit, vous pouvez allez à une vitesse rapide mais vous n'avez pas le temps de regarder le paysage. Alors que dans les grandes roues, vu la vitesse, vous pouvez prendre le temps d'observer le paysage et de regarder les minuscules personnes qui se trouvent en dessous de vous.

- Ca a du sens, dit Elisabeth tout bas.

- Et ce sont les grandes roues qui m'ont inspiré à devenir pilote, ajouta John.

Ils montèrent les escaliers et arrivèrent devant la salle de conférence. Regardant à l'intérieur, ils remarquèrent que tout le monde était déjà entré et les attendaient.

- Vous êtes enfin là Major, vous avez mis longtemps, dit Rodney en arrachant la boîte des mains de John. Ford, préparez le plateau, dit-il en lui tendant la boîte. Bonjour Elisabeth, ravi de voir que vous avez enfin décidé à vous joindre à nous, ajouta t-il, énervé que John ait été capable de persuader Elisabeth alors que Radek et lui avaient échoué.

- Merci Rodney. J'ai accepté de jouer uniquement si je pouvais avoir la voiture de course, répondit la jeune femme.

Rodney regarda John, surpris.

- Je croyais que vous vouliez la voiture de course.

- Elisabeth a dit qu'elle la voulait, donc je lui ai laissé, répondit John en haussant les épaules.

- Oh. Je vous ai supplié de me donner la voiture de course et vous avez refusé mais quand Elisabeth vous a dit qu'elle la voulait, vous lui avez donné ? Et vous voulez nous faire croire qu'il n'y a rien derrière tout ça ? se plaignit Rodney

- Vous avez supplié ? demanda Elisabeth.

- J'ai légèrement exagéré, dit Rodney précipitamment.

Mais en regardant les autres personnes présentes dans la salle, la dirigeante su que Rodney n'avait pas exagéré.

- Très bien, le Docteur Weir prend donc la voiture de course, annonça Peter Grodin en tendant la petite pièce en métal à celle-ci.

Puis il plaça toutes les autres pièces sur la table, de façon à ce que chacun puisse prendre la pièce qu'il souhaitait.

- Bon, alors je prends le canon, dit Rodney.

Peter regarda la petite pile de jetons qui était sur la table.

- Je ne voie aucun canon ici.

- Que voulez vous dire par « vous ne voyez aucun canon » ?

- Je veux dire qu'il n'y a aucun canon ici, répondit Peter.

- Très bien. Qui l'a prit ? Dénoncez vous, dit Rodney en regardant John.

- Ne me regardez pas comme ça. J'ai pris le cavalier moi, répondit celui-ci en montrant sa pièce aux autres.

- Ah, les Américains et leurs cow-boys, marmonna Rodney en se tournant vers Radek.

- Ne me regardez pas Rodney, moi, j'ai pris la chaussure, dit le Tchèque en lui montrant son jeton.

Carson leva immédiatement le chapeau, pièce qu'il avait choisi.

- Je ne l'ai pas non plus, dit-il rapidement.

- Moi j'ai pris cette chose à trois roues. Je crois que vous appelez cela une « brouette », ajouta Teyla.

- Moi j'ai le bateau, dit Aiden avec un sourire enfantin.

Sourire qui disparu lorsqu'il vit que le Major Sheppard le fixait.

- Vous ne pouvez pas avoir une pièce plus cool que la mienne, se plaignit John.

- Vous voulez le bateau Monsieur ? demanda Aiden.

- Non.

- Puis-je…

- Non, le coupa John

Ford soupira, replaça le bateau dans la pile et pris le fer à repasser. Puis, Peter replaça le chien, pièce qu'il avait choisi, et prit le bateau. Elisabeth se frappa le front avec la main. Ils étaient assis ici depuis trente minutes et se battaient pour savoir qui aurait quelle pièce. Elle se demanda comment se passerait le reste de la partie.

- Quoi ? Je dois prendre le chien ? gémit Rodney. Il devrait y avoir deux pièces de plus : le canon et …

- Le dé à coudre, souffla John.

- Il n'y a pas d'autres pièces dans la boîte, dit Aiden. Le Docteur Hale nous a dit qu'il y avait quelques pièces manquantes.

- Oui et je comprends qu'elle ait perdu quelques petites maisons vertes, on en perd toujours quelques unes. Mais le canon, quand même !

- Rodney, vous prenez le chien et nous pouvons enfin commencer, dit John en jetant à Rodney le petit chien en acier.

Puis, finalement, tout le monde s'assit autour de la table dans un ordre précis : Elisabeth, John, Aiden, Teyla, Peter, Carson, Radek et Rodney.

- Bien, qui veut être le banquier ? demanda Elisabeth.

- Le banquier ? demanda Teyla, déjà surprise que les Terriens trouvent de l'amusement à jouer avec du papier et des petites pièces en métal.

- Un banquier est quelqu'un qui dirige une banque, commença Peter.

- C'est tellement évident, railla Rodney.

- J'allais dire : un banquier est quelqu'un qui possède ou dirige une banque qui est une organisation qui offre des services financiers, comme prêter ou garder l'argent, termina Peter.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Un dictionnaire sur pattes ? Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait compris un seul mot de ce que vous avez dit. Plus simplement, une banque est un endroit où vous déposez votre argent et un banquier, c'est simplement la personne qui gère votre argent et le surveille.

- Rodney, on n'est pas à Wall Street là, l'interrompit Radek.

- Bien, laissons Sheppard être le banquier puisqu'il nous a dit être le plus matheux du groupe, dit Rodney en passant la boîte à John.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais le plus matheux.

- Vous êtes allé à Mensa (1)

- J'ai seulement passé le test d'entrée, mais je n'y suis jamais allé.

- Savez vous que « Mensa » est la forme féminine du mot « stupide » en espagnol ? demanda Aiden.

- Cela veut aussi dire « table » en latin, ajouta Carson.

- Je vais être le banquier, annonça Elisabeth, désespérée.

Les garçons autour d'elle avaient la mentalité d'enfant de trois ans. Comment avait-elle pu laisser John la persuader de passer sa nuit avec des génies pareils ? Elle lui lança un regard mauvais et commença à partager les billets. John, se sentant un peu coupable, l'aida à distribuer l'argent aux autres. Lorsque toute la monnaie fut donnée, Rodney décida de lire la version abrégée des instructions de jeu.

- Préparation : placer le plateau sur la table … bla bla bla … chaque joueur doit recevoir 50.000 dollars … ah, c'est ici qu'on en est. En commençant par le banquier, chaque joueur lance les dés. Celui qui obtient le plus grand score commence la partie. Placez votre pion sur la case départ, lancez les dés et déplacez votre pion … bla bla bla … Elisabeth, vous commencez.

Rodney continua à survoler le manuel d'instruction et s'arrêta à la page « Règles pour une partie courte »

- Juste pour que vous sachiez les gars, nous n'allons pas jouer la version courte. Nous allons jouer jusqu'à ce que le meilleur gagne, dit Rodney.

- Savez vous combien de temps ça va durer ? demanda John.

- Le temps que ça prendra, Major, répondit Rodney en le regardant sérieusement.

- Ne devrions nous pas lire toutes les instructions pour Teyla ? demanda Aiden, interrompant les deux autres.

- Nous lui dirons au fur et à mesure, dit Rodney en donnant les dés à Elisabeth.

Celle-ci les lança et obtint un 12.

- Whaou ! Le score le plus élevé au premier coup, dit elle en souriant.

- C'est juste un coup de chance. Suivant ! dit Rodney en regardant John.

Quand ce fut le tour de Teyla de lancer les dés, elle fut un peu confuse mais copia les autres et jeta les dés sur la table. Puis, ce fut au tour de Rodney et il obtint un 2.

- C'est le plus petit score. Nous commençons donc avec Elisabeth. Qu'elles étaient les chances pour que l'un d'entre nous sorte un autre 12 ? demanda t-il en rendant les dés à Elisabeth.

- Zelenka, Beckett et Teyla ont tous trois fait un 7, répondit Aiden.

- Ca ne compte pas. Il y a plusieurs combinaisons pour faire un 7 avec deux dés, ce qui donne plus de chances de sortir ce nombre. Pour faire un 12, il n'y a qu'une seule combinaison.

Lorsque Rodney s'arrêta de parler, Elisabeth lança les dés, avança son pion de 8 cases et donna les dés à John. Puis ce fut au tour de Rodney. Il lança les dés et fit un 10, ce qui l'amena directement à la case simple visite.

- Oh ! Super ! Je viens juste de commencer la partie et je ne peux pas acheter de propriété parce que je dois rendre visite à un pauvre type qui est en prison. Désolé, je ne peux pas t'aider, je ne suis qu'un simple chien ! dit Rodney, s'adressant à personne en particulier.

- Vous savez, vous ne pouvez pas acheter au premier tour, remarquer Peter.

Rodney le regarda méchamment.

- Je fais juste mon boulot et fais remarquer les règles, c'est tout, dit Peter avec un sourire.

Après que le premier tour soit passé, quelques personnes purent acheter quelques propriétés. Puis Elisabeth tomba sur l'une des propriétés de John et du débourser un peu de monnaie. Elle lui tendit les billets et il lui murmura :

- Je laisserais bien passer pour cette fois mais McKay risque de faire une scène.

- Eh vous deux, pas de complot, dit Rodney en pointant John et Elisabeth du doigt.

Ensuite, le Major tomba sur une des propriétés du scientifique. Celui-ci sourit et lança :

- Il faut payer Major. Vous êtes dans le monde de Rodney maintenant !

- Le monde de Rodney ? Combien de terre avez-vous ? 5 ? répondit John en lui tendant la monnaie.

Après deux heures, toutes les propriétés du jeu avaient été achetées mais aucune maison ni aucun hôtel n'avaient été construits car aucun des huit joueurs n'avait de groupe de terre, nécessaire pour construire. Rodney était content du nombre de propriétés qu'il avait acquit. C'était lui qui en avait le plus. Alors que Carson et Teyla n'avaient que deux propriétés, due à une série de malchance qui les avait conduit en prison pour de nombreux tours.

- Maintenant que la première manche est terminée, nous pouvons éliminer des joueurs, lança Rodney en fixant Carson.

- Il y a des manches au Monopoly ? demanda John.

- Je pense que Carson sera le premier à faire faillite, ensuite Peter et Teyla, calcula mentalement Rodney, ignorant totalement la question de Sheppard. Que faîtes-vous ? Vous ne pouvez mélanger vos billets avec ceux de la banque, s'écria t-il en voyant Elisabeth échanger cinq billets de 1000 dollars contre un billet de 5000 dollars.

- Je ne mélange pas. Je fais un échange avec la banque car celle-ci ne peut pas vous donner les 2000 dollars que vous touchez ici, sur la case départ, s'expliqua t-elle en lui lançant les billets.

Tout le monde leva les yeux au ciel et continua à jouer, rêvant secrètement de faire faillite afin de finir la partie plus vite et aller se coucher. Après quelques autres tours de piste et sentant leur fin proche, John et Elisabeth décidèrent qu'il n'y avait qu'une solution pour faire avancer la partie.

- A ce tarif là, on va jouer toute la nuit, soupira Peter.

- C'est pourquoi Elisabeth et moi allons fusionner nos fonds, dit John.

- Vous ne pouvez pas faire cela, s'écria Rodney.

- Bien sûr que nous pouvons. C'est une transaction privée entre deux parties, répondit le Major en lui montrant une ligne des règles du jeu.

- D'accord, mais même après avoir fusionné vos propriétés, vous n'aurez pas de groupe complet et donc, vous ne pourrez pas construire.

- C'est vrai mais nous aurons quand même plus de propriétés, souligna Elisabeth.

- Bien mais ça veut dire que vous ne compterez que pour un. Donc vous ne jouerez qu'une seule fois par tour, dit Rodney.

- C'est exact, acquiesça t-elle en regardant John.

- Bien, mais alors on garde la voiture de course, dit celui-ci en éjectant le cow-boy du plateau. Comme ça, tout le monde est content.

- Et fatigué, ajouta Radek.

Rodney lui lança un regard meurtrier.

- Il est a peine minuit passé et la partie est dans l'impasse, continua Radek.

- Ce n'est pas une impasse, objecta Rodney. Regardez la pile de billets de Carson diminue de plus en plus et la mienne était déjà la plus grosse, même avant que ces deux là décident de se marier. Aïe, gémit-il.

Apparemment, le pied d'Elisabeth avait durement frappé la jambe du scientifique.

- Essayeriez vous de me briser la jambe ? s'écria t-il en se la frottant. Je crois qu'elle est cassée.

- Si seulement, murmura John.

- Je suis désolée. J'ai eu un spasme musculaire, dit Elisabeth le plus innocemment possible.

- Voulez vous que je jette un coup d'œil ? proposa Carson, voyant une occasion de quitter la partie.

- Je vais bien, continuez à jouer. Merci Docteur, je vais avoir un joli bleu maintenant, dit Rodney à Elisabeth tout en se massant la jambe.

- Beau travail partenaire, dit John à la jeune femme.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. J'ai juste eu un spasme musculaire, répondit-elle en souriant.

Quand ce fut au tour de Teyla de jouer, elle tira une carte Chance et fut envoyée directement en prison, pour la cinquième fois depuis le début de la partie.

- Qu'est ce que cette prison où je suis constamment envoyée ?demanda t-elle finalement.

- C'est là bas que l'on met les criminels pour les punir, expliqua Aiden.

- Comme la cellule où nous avons gardé Sora (2) et les Wraiths ? Alors pourquoi suis-je envoyée en prison alors que je n'ai rien fait de mal ?

- C'est juste un jeu Teyla. Ce n'est pas réel, la rassura Aiden.

- Ca s'appelle de la malchance, ajouta Rodney.

- Est-ce que sur Terre les gens vont en prison à cause de leur malchance ? demanda Teyla.

- Il y a beaucoup de raisons qui ..., commença Elisabeth.

- … Mais je pense que nous devrions continuer à jouer, termina John en incitant Peter à lancer les dés.

Quand ce fut son tour, Carson soupira. Il espérait qu'une urgence médicale lui ferait quitter la partie. Au moins, une urgence avait une fin. Le Monopoly devrait être renommé : « Le jeu qui ne se termine jamais, surtout si on y joue en groupe ». Carson se demanda s'il n'y avait pas écrit quelque part sur la boîte, avec une encre invisible, que ce jeu n'avait pas de fin.

- _Docteur Beckett, vous êtes demandé à l'infirmerie_, dit une voix dans l'intercom.

Carson sourit et se leva de sa chaise. L'urgence devait être un scientifique qui s'était coupé en voulant se faire un sandwich. Mais au moins, cela permettait au docteur de quitter la partie avec une bonne raison.

- Attendez une minute. Vous ne pouvez pas partir comme cela, dit Rodney.

- Que voulez vous dire ? J'ai un patient qui m'attend à l'infirmerie.

- Et que faîtes vous de votre argent et de vos propriétés ?

- Je donne le tout à Teyla, dit Carson en tendant ses billets à la jeune Athosienne. En espérant que vous aurez plus de chance. Bonne nuit tout le monde, dit-il en sortant de la salle de conférence le plus vite possible.

Il était enfin libre ! Mais pour les autres joueurs, ils essayaient de trouver une excuse valable pour quitter la partie. Surtout depuis que Rodney avait décidé de pousser tout le monde à faire faillite pour que lui puisse gagner. Elisabeth bailla.

- Puisque John et moi jouons comme une seule personne, je vais vous laisser et je vais aller me coucher, dit-elle en se levant de sa chaise.

John lui attrapa immédiatement le bras et la força gentiment à se rasseoir.

- Vous ne pouvez pas partir. Vous êtes ma partenaire et vous êtes aussi le banquier, lui rappela John.

- Vous ne pouvez pas être le banquier ?

- Non, si j'étais le banquier, McKay m'accuserait de blanchiment d'argent ou de n'importe quoi d'autre. Je serais disqualifié et il gagnerait, expliqua John.

- Pourquoi ne pas déclarer forfait et laisser Rodney gagner ? suggéra Peter qui avait posé sa tête sur la table.

- Non, nous ne pouvons pas laisser McKay gagner. De plus, en ce moment, nous sommes les gagnants, dit John en pointant sa pile de billets et celle d'Elisabeth.

- Alors moi je déclare forfait, comme ça, vous gagnerez plus vite, essaya Peter.

- Non, aucun de vous ne déclarera forfait, à moins d'avoir une excellente excuse pour quitter la partie, annonça Rodney.

- Bien, alors laissez moi le temps de trouver une très bonne excuse, murmura Radek.

- Moi, je continue à jouer, dit Teyla. Ce jeu est intéressant.

- Vous voyez, elle apprécie le jeu, dit Rodney.

- Mais, commença Teyla.

- Mais, il y a toujours un mais, même avec les extraterrestres, dit Rodney en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais quoi ?

- Mais, si je suis à nouveau envoyée en prison, j'arrête de jouer. Je ne trouve pas drôle le fait d'être punie pour n'avoir rien fait de mal.

- Bien, dit le scientifique.

- Pourquoi pourrait-elle quitter la partie alors que moi je ne peux pas ? se plaignit Peter.

- Premièrement, elle a été envoyée en prison quatre où cinq fois, commença Rodney.

- Cinq fois, approuva John.

- Vous voyez ? Cinq fois. Deuxièmement, elle pourrait me botter les fesses si je ne la laissais pas partir.

- Moi aussi je pourrais, ajouta Sheppard.

- Ouais mais vous ne le ferez pas.

- Et pourquoi je ne le ferais pas ?

- Parce qu'Elisabeth sais que je suis un membre inestimable de l'équipe et elle vous empêcherait de me faire du mal, souria Rodney.

- Là, il marque un point, admit Elisabeth.

John la regarda.

- Peut-être devriez vous aller vous coucher, suggéra t-il.

- Je crois que je vais rester encore un peu. Je ne veux pas avoir à me réveiller au milieu de la nuit parce qu'il y aura une bagarre en salle de conférence.

Teyla lança à nouveau les dés et fit des doubles trois fois de suite, ce qui l'envoya directement en prison.

- Désolé Teyla, vous retournez en prison, dit Aiden en plaçant son pion sur la case prison.

- Non, je ne vais pas en prison, je vais dans ma chambre. Aiden, vous pouvez prendre mon argent et mes propriétés, répondit-elle en se levant de sa chaise.

Après avoir salué tout le monde, elle sortit.

- Et maintenant, nous ne sommes plus que six, dit John.

- Techniquement, vous n'êtes plus que cinq depuis que je ne suis plus que le banquier, dit Elisabeth en posant sa tête sur la table.

- Ca craint. Même avec les propriétés de Teyla, je n'ai pas de groupe complet, se plaignit Aiden en regardant ses nouvelles cartes.

Les cinq hommes continuèrent à jouer. Quand ce fut son tour, Radek lança les dés et atterrit en prison. Il en profita pour faire une sieste. Puis Rodney tira une carte Caisse de Communauté et remporta un concours de beauté. John et Aiden l'ignorèrent et continuèrent à jouer. Après avoir attendu trois tours, ce fut au tour de Radek de jouer et de payer les 5000 dollars pour sortir de prison. Mais pour l'instant, le Tchèque dormait sur la table.

- Radek, cria Rodney en le poussant fortement. Réveillez vous !

Zelenka se redressa sur sa chaise, les yeux ouverts comme un cerf qui aurait vu des phares.

- Rodney, je ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Il est une heure du matin et à ce train là, je suis sur que nous serons encore ici à 8 heures pour le briefing, dit il en se frottant les yeux sous ses lunettes.

- Vous exagérez. Je pense que nous aurons terminé la partie avant le briefing. On aura fini vers 5 heures maximum, répondit Rodney simplement.

- Vous êtes fou ! Je donne tous mes biens au Docteur Weir, dit Radek en se levant.

- Vous ne pouvez rien donner au Docteur Weir, elle dort, répondit Rodney en pointant du doigt la dirigeante qui dormait, la tête sur la table.

- Non, elle ne dort pas, dit John en donnant un coup de coude à la jeune femme pour la réveiller.

- Vous jouez toujours ? demanda t-elle un peu dans le cirage.

- Oui, répondit Peter, fatigué. Je vais avec Radek. Je donne mes biens au Docteur Weir et au Lieutenant Ford. Ca vous donnera un avantage sur Rodney et vous pourrez terminer la partie avant 5 heures du matin.

Puis il sortit de la salle en suivant le Tchèque, alors qu'Elisabeth reposait sa tête sur la table.

- Alors comme ça, vous laissez tous tomber Rodney ? Tout le monde donne ses biens aux autres et moi, on m'oublie, on ne me donne rien. Je me sens super aimé, gémit le scientifique.

- Oui Rodney. Moi je vous montrerais combien je vous aime quand je construirais un hôtel sur chaque propriété que je possède, répondit John avec un sourire diabolique.

La fin de la partie était proche et John était prêt à accélérer pour y arriver. Il regarda Elisabeth et se sentit un peu coupable de l'avoir traîné de force pour jouer à un jeu qui durait une éternité. Après avoir construit 6 hôtels sur 6 propriétés différentes, John était prêt à s'installer confortablement et à regarder Rodney débourser lentement son argent.

- Rodney, vous devriez abandonner, vous savez, vous avez déjà perdu. On ne joue pas à la Roue de la Fortune. Ici, je ne vais pas piocher une carte qui dira que je vais perdre tous mes biens d'un seul coup. Même Ford sait qu'il ne pourra pas gagner contre moi, dit John.

- Ca, c'est parce que vous ne m'avez pas donné une seule chance de me battre, se plaignit Rodney.

- C'est la vie, répondit John.

- C'est la meilleure chose que vous pouvez répondre ?

- A une heure du matin, oui, admit John.

- Bien, faisons un deal. Donnez moi Boardwalk (3) et comme ça, je pourrais construire autant de maisons que je voudrais, proposa Rodney.

- Je ne peux pas vous donner Boardwalk.

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Parce que cette carte appartient à Elisabeth et que je ne veux pas la réveiller.

Rodney leva les yeux au ciel.

- Elisabeth ne jouera plus à mon avis. Le marchand de sable est déjà passé pour elle. Alors, on le fait ce deal où pas ?

- Bien, mais je ne vous donne pas Boardwalk, je vous la vends, dit John.

- Combien ?

- Tout l'argent que vous possédez.

- Quoi ? s'écria Rodney. A quoi ça sert d'avoir des propriétés si je n'ai plus d'argent pour construire dessus ? Et que se passera t-il si je tombe sur l'une de vos terres ?

- Vous ferez faillite, ce sera la fin de la partie et on ira tous se coucher.

- Oubliez ça alors.

- De toute façon, vous allez perdre quand même, constata John.

- Ce n'est pas terminé tant que la grosse dame chante encore, dit Rodney en lançant les dés.

- Je n'ai jamais compris cette phrase, admit Ford. Qui est cette grosse dame ?

- La phrase originale est : « L'opéra n'est pas terminé tant que la grosse dame chante encore ». En fait, la grosse dame est comme une chanteuse d'opéra, expliqua John.

- C'est très amusant Major, dit Rodney, sarcastique.

- En fait, ça veut dire que ce n'est pas terminé tant que Rodney n'a pas fait faillite.

Une autre heure passa avant que Rodney se rende compte de l'inévitable : il allait devoir faire faillite dans peu de temps. Il dû hypothéquer la moitié de ses propriétés juste pour avoir de quoi payer John. De plus, le scientifique n'avançait pas assez vite pour arriver à la case départ afin de toucher son salaire pour survivre aux mines que John avait planté sur la piste de jeu. Mines déguisées en petits hôtels rouges. Mais Rodney n'était pas aidé non plus car à chaque fois qu'il tombait sur une propriété de John, celui-ci lui criait : « Payez », ce qui, aux oreilles du scientifique, sonnait comme un énorme « Boum ». Ce n'était pas juste. Rodney était encerclé par deux militaires surexcités. Il n'avait aucune chance contre ces deux sauvages, et Elisabeth, la traîtresse, s'était endormie. McKay, pendant deux secondes, pensa à agiter le drapeau blanc, mais son ego ne l'autorisa pas à déclarer forfait, pas encore. Il décida de faire souffrir encore un peu ses camarades de jeu.

John essaya de calculer combien de temps Rodney tiendrait. Il était sur que celui-ci allait prolonger la partie afin de les torturer.

_- Dommage que la table soit trop lourde pour être soulevée et créer un léger accident_, pensa John.

Aiden ne savait pas trop pourquoi il jouait encore. Il était sans doute trop curieux pour pouvoir quitter la partie de lui-même et aller se coucher. Il savait que le Major avait déjà gagné. Aiden pouvait donner ses propriétés et son argent à Sheppard et aller se coucher, mais le Major n'avait pas besoin de ses biens pour gagner. Il avait juste besoin que McKay abandonne.

- Rodney, abandonnez, dit John. C'est terminé et vous le savez.

Rodney leva une main pour le stopper dans ses paroles, puis, il analysa le plateau de jeu.

- Rodney, ce n'est pas le schéma d'une fusée. Abandonnez et vous perdrez la tête haute et honnêtement.

John commença à pianoter avec ses doigts sur la table.

- Vous pouvez arrêtez de faire ça ? J'essaye de réfléchir, s'indigna Rodney.

- Qu'avez-vous à penser ? Lancez les dés, avancez votre chien, payez moi, faîtes faillite, perdez, c'est la fin, partie terminée, je gagne, s'impatienta John.

- Pourrions nous juste le laisser gagner ? demanda Elisabeth.

Sa vois était étouffé car elle avait toujours la tête cachée dans ses bras.

- Pourquoi ? demanda John.

- pourquoi ? Mais regardez l'heure, répondit-elle en relevant la tête.

Chose qu'elle regretta immédiatement. Elle se laissa retomber, la tête contre la table.

- Je veux aller dans ma chambre mais je crois que je ne peux plus bouger, dit-elle en essayant de se relever mais l'effort était si grand et elle était si fatiguée, qu'elle abandonna. Je veux juste être sûre que vous nettoierez la salle avant de partir, ajouta-elle en fermant les yeux.

Puis elle sentit que quelqu'un tirait sa chaise de la table et qu'elle était soulevée.

- Que faîtes vous ? demanda t-elle, les yeux toujours fermés.

- Je vous ramène à votre chambre, répondit John.

- Ok, soupira t-elle.

Elisabeth ne protesta pas, elle était trop fatiguée pour ça. Elle entoura le cou de John avec ses bras.

- Où allez vous tous les deux ? demanda Rodney.

- Au lit, répondit John.

- Le même lit ? demanda le scientifique avec un grand sourire.

- Vous voulez un encas du soir ? Je serais ravi de vous préparer un sandwich au jambon avec un zeste de citron.

- Non, merci. Je vais rester ici et je vais botter les fesses de votre subordonné pendant que vous ramenez Elisabeth.

- A propos, Ford, vous pouvez avoir tout mon argent ainsi que mes propriétés. Dîtes moi qui aura gagné demain matin et il vaudrait mieux pour vous que ce ne soit pas McKay, ordonna John.

- Oui monsieur, acquiesça Aiden.

Puis John sortit de la salle de conférence, Elisabeth dans les bras. Lorsqu'ils traversèrent la salle de contrôle, quelques membres de l'équipe de nuit furent surpris par ce qu'ils voyaient mais ils firent comme si de rien était. Lorsqu'ils furent sortis, John et Elisabeth échangèrent un regard confus, haussèrent les épaules puis continuèrent leur route. Le chemin jusqu'à la chambre de la jeune femme n'était pas très long et même si John était fatigué, il continua de la porter dans ses bras. Elle s'était d'ailleurs rendormie. Qui pouvait penser que jouer au Monopoly avec une poignée de scientifiques serait aussi fatiguant, spécialement lorsque l'un des scientifiques était Rodney McKay ?

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la chambre, John déclencha le senseur d'ouverture et avança de quelques pas à l'intérieur de la pièce. Les lumières automatiques s'allumèrent aussitôt. Il déposa doucement Elisabeth sur le lit. Il lui enleva ses chaussures et posa une couverture sur elle.

- Bonne nuit Elisabeth, murmura t-il.

Puis il quitta la chambre, se rendant dans la sienne.

Le matin suivant, Elisabeth arriva dans la salle de conférence et trouva Rodney endormit, tête sur la table, avec le plateau de jeu du Monopoly en équilibre sur la tête. Tous les pions et tous les billets avaient été rangés dans la boîte, posée juste devant le scientifique.

- Ca, c'est un moment à immortaliser, dit John qui se tenait derrière la dirigeante.

- Alors ? Qui a gagné la nuit dernière ? demanda celle-ci.

- Je ne sais pas. Je suis retourné dans ma chambre après vous avoir quitté, répondit-il avec un petit sourire.

Elisabeth le regarda rapidement et s'approcha de la table. Elle poussa la boîte du jeu un peu plus loin et poussa Rodney avec un doigt, comme s'il avait été un vulgaire bol de gelée.

- Rodney ? appela t-elle.

Rodney se redressa brusquement.

- Je suis debout. Hé, que se passe t-il ? demanda t-il en voyant la boîte rangée en face de lui. Où Ford est-il allé ?

- Nous espérions que vous pourriez nous le dire, répondit Elisabeth.

- Monsieur ? appela une voix derrière eux.

- Ford, au rapport, ordonna John.

- Le Docteur McKay n'avait pas une seule chance et malgré cela, il s'est très bien battu. Mais il s'est endormi avant la fin de la partie. Alors, j'ai pris cela pour une reddition et j'ai terminé la partie, monsieur.

- Ce qui incluait de poser le plateau de jeu sur la tête de Rodney pendant qu'il dormait ? demanda Elisabeth.

Aiden sourit fièrement. La jeune femme regarda John et vit que, lui aussi, souriait.

- Je travaille avec des enfants, murmura t-elle pour elle-même. Très bien, Rodney, je vous donne 15 minutes pour vous réveiller pour le briefing de 8h00.

Puis elle marcha en direction du balcon pendant que Rodney sortait en trébuchant, partant en quête de caféine. Elisabeth s'accouda à la rampe du balcon et respira profondément.

- Comment vous sentez-vous ? demanda John en s'adossant à la rambarde.

- Fatiguée, répondit-elle simplement.

- C'était une longue nuit.

- Plus jamais, répondit la jeune femme.

- Plus jamais ?

- Je devine que vous allez me dire qu'on ne devrait jamais dire jamais.

- Je me souviens que lorsque vous étiez sur Terre, vous étiez vraiment anti-militaires et maintenant, vous acceptez d'être transportée jusque dans votre lit par un Major de l'Air Force, dit John.

- Me traiteriez vous d'hypocrite ?

- Moi ? Jamais.

- Au fait, merci, dit Elisabeth.

- Merci ?

- Merci de m'avoir transportée la nuit dernière.

- Ca devait être écrit dans la description du travail. Mais j'ai oublié de lire les petits caractères.

- Les petits caractères ?

- Vous savez : voler dans des vaisseaux aliens, être pourchassé par un lézard préhistorique, être attaqué par des aliens suceurs de vie, transporter mon boss adoré dans son lit …

- Votre boss adoré ? demanda t'elle, étonnée.

- Ouais, description étrange vous ne pensez pas ? Les deux derniers patrons que j'ai eu n'étaient pas exactement adorables mais ils aimaient beaucoup que je leur lise une histoire avant de les emmener se coucher.

Elisabeth se mit à rire.

- Je dois admettre que c'était amusant, mais plus jamais … du moins, pas avant longtemps, se corrigea t-elle. Allez, il est temps de commencer une nouvelle journée.

Elle soupira puis posa sa main sur le bras de John, l'incitant gentiment à la suivre jusqu'à la salle de contrôle.

- Génial, dit-il en la suivant à l'intérieur.

FIN

-------

(1) : association internationale, fondée à Oxford en 1946, ayant pour but de recruter des personnes au Q.I très élevé.

(2) : Sora est l'une des Génïi qui débarqua sur Atlantis dans les épisodes 1x10 et 1x11 (En pleine tempête)

(3) : Propriété la plus chère du Monopoly, version américaine. (Notre "Rue de la Paix")


End file.
